robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scar
Scar was a robot that competed in Series 4 of Robot Wars. Although it survived its first match after Firestorm 2 flipped The Morgue, it had technical problems in between the rounds and was forced to withdraw. Scar did not have any other appearances on Robot Wars and as a result, it is one of the few robots from Robot Wars to have never lost a battle. Design Scar was a grey Y-shaped, invertible robot armoured with 3mm thick steel and equipped with a spinning disc with six hardened steel cutting blades that could spin clockwise or counter-clockwise, Its low speed and unusual shape proved to be a hindrance in its opening match as it could not get its disc to make contact with the other robots. Robot History Series 4 In Heat C of the Fourth Wars, newcomers Scar were drawn up against fellow newcomers The Morgue and the fifth seeds Firestorm 2. In the battle, Scar was immediately flipped by Firestorm 2, but was able to keep going, thanks to its ability to run either way up. Scar then attempted to attack The Morgue with its spinning blades, but couldn't get it into position. Firestorm 2 then came in and flipped Scar a couple more times, still not causing any damage or causing an issue. Firestorm 2 then made a run up and flipped The Morgue over. The Morgue was too close to the arena side wall to roll back onto its wheels, leaving it with no method of self-righting, The Morgue was deemed immobilised and attacked by the house robots, this put Scar through to the next round along with the seeded Firestorm 2 machine. Scar was then due to fight the experienced Ming 2 in the second round of the heat, however, it suffered technical difficulties (due to a damaged and irreplaceable gearbox) and was forced to forfeit its place to The Morgue, eliminating Scar from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 0 Series Record Outside Robot Wars After Robot Wars began its 12-year hiatus, Scar found itself in the possession of John Findlay from Team Roaming Robots. Scar was later sold to Craig Danby of Team Danby, and then to Tony Smith. In 2013, it was sold again to Jamie McHarg. As of September 2015, Scar is now in the possession of Dave Lawrie from Team Die Gracefully Robotics. Trivia *Scar is one of only two robots to fight in the UK main competition and remain undefeated, the other being Ultor. *Scar's tech stats claims that it has three spinning discs although it only has one. External Links *Scar page on the Team RogueTwo Robots website Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots that have never lost a battle Category:Robots from East Sussex Category:Robots that forfeited a place Category:Robots whose final appearance was a win Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 3 Category:Robots which debuted in Series 4 Category:Robots with Medical or Diagnostic names Category:Robots which only fought in Series 4